


Collided Dimensions

by crotia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fangirls, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crotia/pseuds/crotia
Summary: When Sherrin goes to stay with her aunt in London after her father's death she didn't expect her favourite series to become real. And she especially didn't expect to stay with the Watsons. But since it all happened she can only try to adapt. But that's harder than expected. Especially knowing that Mary will die if she let's fate run her course.





	Collided Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> I just couldn't shake off this plot bunny. So I decided to write it.  
> This is, however, a work in progress so the posted chapters aren't set in stone. I will warn if I changed things in the AN's.  
> I would really love your input.

Sherrin looked up when her aunt entered the room. Her room.

Five months. Five months ago, everything had been fine. Five months ago, she had been a happy hardworking Dutch teen with healthy parents and a bright future. Four months ago, her father had been stabbed to death because he’d stood up to some jerks who thought it fun to threaten paramedics who tried to help some bloke with a seizure.

From then on everything had gone downhill pretty quickly. Her mother soon got admitted for a psychosis and she was sent to her aunt in freaking England. Now said aunt was her guardian until she turned 18 in two months. An aunt she had only known from summer holidays abroad. So she had done what she always did when sad. She danced. She had enrolled in a dance class and worked harder than ever to become the perfect dancer.

She knew her new obsession with dancing and losing weight weren’t healthy per se. But it was all she had right now. She needed it. Just as she needed the self-harm. Her aunt had hinted a few times it might help to talk to someone. She had ignored it.

A few times she had considered watching Sherlock again like old times. But she couldn’t. Not without her dad. So she had done the next best thing. She had avoided anything Sherlock related like the plague.

“Sherrin, honey.” Her aunt started. “I have bad news. I’ve been to the doctors for my foot. They will need to amputate parts of it. I will be going to the hospital on Monday and stay there for a few weeks.”

Sherrin looked up in shock. She knew diabetes was a terrible disease but she hadn’t expected it to be this bad. “Will you be alright?”

“Yes, of course, I’ll be alright. I think I’ll survive even if it’s without a few of my toes. I’ve been living with this illness for decades now. I think I can handle it.” Her aunt said good-naturedly.

Sherrin rather liked her aunt. She was a lot like her father. Kind, brave, easy going and smart.

“Now Sherrin, I know you’re nearly 18 and all but I don’t think it’s wise to have you staying here alone.” Sherrin was about to interrupt but her aunt put up her hand with a stern look on her face.

“You will be staying with my best friend, her husband, and their child. They are very kind and I’m sure you’d like them. And that’s that.”

Sherrin recognized the look her aunt sent her from her father and knew arguing wouldn’t help any. So Sherrin decided she needed some air.

“I’m going out for a bit.” She huffed while throwing on a jumper and putting on running shoes. She put a bottle of water, her smartphones, headphones, her wallet and a few other necessities into her shoulder bag before going out.

It was about one hour later that she’d run most of her frustrations away. She entered her late uncle's workroom turned dancing room. When her aunt learned how much she loved dancing and how much she needed it she had immediately enrolled her in dance classes.

She’d also had a few friends help clear out the old workroom of her husband (who’d died a few years back) and clean it up a bit so that it could be used for dancing. Her aunt even went so far as to buy a rather large mirror at a thrift shop and place it at one of the walls. A chair constituting for barre was the finishing touch. It wasn’t a very large room but it was large enough to comfortably practice. Her uncle had apparently loved painting and sculpting amongst other things. This had been his room.

Her uncle had apparently been some kind of financial manager in one of the universities. So they had been pretty well off. Her aunt worked at the same university teaching something with law. After having been a lawyer for many years herself that is.

Seeing this room and what her aunt had done to make her feel at home. Remembering that her aunt knew loss too. It helped put things into perspective a bit more.

She heard the door of the room open and her aunt stepped in. And started talking while staring out the window.

“They don’t live too far away you know. And you’ll have a key. Whenever you want to dance you can come here. But I just don’t want you living on your own right now. You’ve been through too much. And we both know you aren’t handling it as well as you make it seem. I’m perfectly prepared to give you time to get over all this. Time to grief. But I’m not going to let you waste away and leaving you alone that will certainly happen. They will be good for you I think. They are young and, I dare say, quite a bit less boring then I am. I hope they can help you better than I.” Her aunt finally looked her in the eye and Sherrin could see only love and sadness in her eyes. Sherrin could feel her anger deflate even further and swallowed thickly.

“Now how about some tea dear?” Her aunt asked while turning around and bustling away.

 

* * *

 

 

Monday morning 11:00 found John sitting on the couch in their living room while Rosamund was gurgling happily on the carpet and Mary was upstairs. Presumably checking the guest room one last time for the arrival of their new guest.

A week ago Mary’s best friend Catherine had asked them to look after her niece for a few weeks. Mary had quickly filled him in on the details. Apparently, the young woman had just lost her father a few months ago only to watch her mother get a psychosis. Apparently, the girl was coping as well as was to expected considering the circumstances, which basically meant she wasn’t really coping at all.

Catherine worried that, without someone to hold her niece accountable, she’d fall apart. After many reassurances on Catherine's part and a sweet look from Mary, it was decided: the girl could stay.

John’s thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. He opened the door, introduced himself and invited them in. The girl was a classic beauty and you could see she danced a lot, by her trained slim form. What got John’s attention most though, was the look of shock on the girl’s face that also started paling rapidly.

He opened the door to let them in just as Mary descended the stairs. The girl’s aunt ushered her in and John gave Mary an alarmed look behind their backs.

“Sherrin Honey, are you ok? You look a bit peaky.” Catherine had apparently noticed too. Even if ‘peaky’ was the understatement of the century. The girl looked like she’d seen a ghost.

The girl gave a weak nod and John was by her side an instant later. She was too unsteady on her feet for his liking and her breathing was getting laboured.

“Sherrin, I want you to listen to me. I’m going to help you to the ground and there you will put your head between your knees. Try to breathe slowly.” John said while helping her down. Noting she’d started shaking.

He quickly scanned her for anything more serious than a panic attack.

“Does your chest hurt?” A nod.

“Does anything else hurt?” A shake of the head.

“Is the pain constant?” A shake again. John sighed relieved he didn’t have a heart attack on his hands. He hadn’t expected it to be anything but a panic attack but it’s always good to make sure.

“Good, I know You’re probably feeling really bad right now. But it’s a panic attack. Meaning you’re ok. Come on breathe in…. and out…. “

Sherrin’s breathe was slowing a little and the shaking went down a little too. John vaguely registered Mary having taken a crying Rosamund on her arm.

“That’s it, you’re doing great. Focus on your breathing.” John encouraged the girl.

“Sherrin, is it ok if we go to the hospital now. Otherwise, your aunt will be late.” Mary asked Sherrin when she’d calmed down enough. Sherrin nodded and smiled at her aunt weakly.

“Are you sure you’ll be ok dear?” Catherine asked. As reply, Sherrin smiled and made shoeing motion while Mary handed him their daughter.

 

* * *

 

Sherrin watched her aunt leave with Mary. She was exhausted. First, there had been the normal nerves. Who wouldn’t be nervous when suddenly going to stay with a pair of strangers for a few weeks.

But they hadn’t been strangers, had they? The door had been opened by the familiar face of Martin Freeman dressed as Dr John Watson. She suddenly realised why the house seemed so familiar. She had the front porch in one of the shots of Sherlock. Then the Martin-Freeman-dressed-like-John proceeded to let them in. It wasn’t until she saw the baby lying on the carpet, gurgling away happily, that it hit home. She was going insane.

The next thing she knew there had been a slightly familiar stabbing in her chest area and she was sitting on the ground. She heard John ask some question and try to calm her down.

Now she was here with John Watson and she had no clue what to do. She didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t. She didn’t even know how much wasn’t real. For all she knew she could be in a coma and this whole thing was her imagination. Or maybe this was all real and her father had never existed. Or maybe this wasn’t real, but somehow her aunt talked to John. And her aunt talked about her father.

She could feel herself panicking again and drew in a few shaky but deep breaths. She realised that she couldn’t tell anyone about this. She did _not_ feel like going to a mental hospital.

Sherrin started from her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder and John asked her if she was ok.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think I just need some time to think. So if you don’t mind I’ll unpack and then I’ll go dance at my aunt's for a bit.”

John looked at her with a look of consideration but nodded eventually, even if it didn’t look very convinced.

“I suggest we first exchange numbers so we’ll be able to reach each other. And dinner is at six o’clock.”

When Sherrin grabbed her smartphone she realised she should probably google to find out as much as she could about what was going on. But for the moment she only wanted to forget a little. She only wanted to dance.

Once Sherrin walked out the door she couldn’t help but think that at least she was hallucinating something fun.

 


End file.
